Seeing Things in a Whole New Light
by We-are-timeless-timeless
Summary: A random assortment of captain swan one shots. Most will just be cute moments between the two, though some chapters may include other characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** I just quickly wrote this during a break in the middle of class, and maybe I'll keep adding some more captain swan oneshots later on! I hope you like it, please feel free to review, or criticize any bad grammar that you find. I tried to check it all, but I do admit I'm not the best at it. So go ahead and read on, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all from Once Upon A Time, I just enjoy writing about the amazing characters._

* * *

Seeing Things in a Whole New Light

It all happened in a flash, one second a glowing ball of Zelena's magic was flying towards her- and in the next Killian had shoved her out of the way and he now lay on the ground in a heap. Emma sat still, in shock as the battle wore on all around her. It looked like their side was winning. She got up and crawled towards Killian's crumpled form, "…..Killian?". She said his name like a question, and her eyes began to swim with tears. "Killian? Killian please, wake up!" her voice grew fevered and frantic. She shook him gently, "Killian, come on get up!". Her pleas fell upon deaf ears; he wasn't waking up and showed no response whatsoever. His eyes were shut, and his breathing slowed- he'd been struck by a sleeping curse.

Emma tried to pull herself together, wiping the tears off of her face and taking deep breaths. She sat next to Killian, holding his good hand in her own shaking hands. He was gone. Never again would her flirt with his handsome smile and lilting voice. No more innuendos or small, heartfelt speeches that filled her stomach with butterflies. And she never got to tell him that she saw the good person that he was, the hero that he had become. And she'd never be able to tell him… that she loved him. She'd realized it too late, and had held back for fear of him getting too close. She felt as if an icicle had pierced through her heart.

But wait; there was one last option… true love's kiss. He'd tried it on her in New York, but she hadn't remembered him. Maybe now that she remembered who he was, who she was…. She leaned down and caressed his stubbly cheek with her hand. He looked so young, and at peace. Tears dripped down her cheeks, and she leaned closer. "I love you Killian." she whispered as she lowered her lips to his.

She pulled back, her eyes searching for any sign of movement. Suddenly he gasped a breath, eyes shooting open. He looked up at her, his face filled with an expression of awe. "You saved me." he said- his voice breathy and full of surprise. Tears of joy now rolled down her face, "You would have done the same." she said with a smile. He smiled too, his eyes bright with excitement, "Yes, I most definitely would have.". Killian reached up, and wiped the tears from her face, "You are a bloody brilliant woman. Emma Swan, I love….". She cut him off with a kiss, sealing his lips to hers. She pulled back slightly and murmured, "Don't you ever forget it." before being pulled into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I wrote this a while ago, before OUAT even went to Neverland. I believe it was for an english short story assignment. It is an AU, where Killian and Emma are Henry's parents, and he has a baby sister. It's kinda cute. Anyways, I give myself props for depicting Peter Pan as an evil little shit. Please enjoy, and review if you liked it -or if you need to tell me how awful it was. It's up to you!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to OUAT._

* * *

We Are Timeless

The baby was crying... again. That's all it ever seemed to do- in the morning, at noon, and in the dead of the night. Henry loved little Izzy with all of his heart, just like a big brother should, but if there was a downside to all this "responsible older brother" stuff... it would be the crying. *Creek* that was the sound of the baby's door opening as one of his parents went in to check on her. Henry just lay back down in his bed, closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He knew that after the baby was all settled, he would then get a check in visit from the parent on duty. And surely enough, after a few minutes of peaceful, tear free reprieve, Henry heard his own door open, then the shuffle of his mother's feet, whispered sweet dreams, and the sound of his door being shut.

Henry sat up again, no longer having to feign sleep. He loved his family, his mother, his father, and his sister. But he also longed for adventure. For the chance to get out and see new things, to visit far off lands- like the ones he read about in his books. Henry wanted to battle a dragon, sail with pirates, and rule a kingdom. He picked up the book that he was currently reading, about a boy named Peter Pan, who always went on adventures, and never had to grow up. Henry wanted to go to Neverland and go on adventures with Peter Pan. Of course, that wasn't really possible, so the next best thing to do was immerse himself in the book. As he read, Henry slowly grew tired, and eventually fell asleep with the book still open in his hands.

Henry awoke with a start, there was so much light in his room that he was almost blinded when he opened his eyes! Slowly, he sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and yawned. Wow, he thought to himself, it sure is bright out for a winter's day... Suddenly, Henry realized he wasn't in his room. He was sitting on a patch of grass in a forest, surrounded by trees on all sides. "Oh no, I must have slept walked out of the house again!" Henry cried aloud to himself. He supposed he ought to stand up, and get a move on to go back home. Surely, his Mom and Dad would be worried about him.

What seemed like hours later, Henry was still in the forest and couldn't find his way out. He felt like he'd walked past this very spot at least four times already. "Where am I?" he asked to the empty space around him. "You mean you don't know where you are?" exclaimed a voice nearby. Startled, Henry stepped a few paces back, he may have asked the question, but he sure wasn't expecting an answer to it! Henry decided it would be best to answer the voice if he wanted to get back home quickly, "Who are you?" he shouted "And why can't I see you?". The voice (It was definitely a boy's voice) now came from a different direction than it had before, "Why, you're in Neverland!". Henry couldn't believe his ears, he figured this boy must be crazy... Neverland wasn't a real place! It was a place in a book, where children went on fantastical adventures. Or at least, that's what he thought, until he spotted the source of the voice- flying over him in mid-air.

A few hours later, Henry found himself flying over Neverland with Peter Pan himself. After Henry's initial fear and mistrust wore off, Peter had offered to show him around the island. Henry saw more on this tour than he ever had at home in Maine. He saw mermaids, dolphins, Indians, fairies, pirates, and even a crocodile! He thought this new world was beautiful and he never wanted to leave. He could stay here and go on more adventures with Peter, he could stay and have fun and never have to grow up. Of course, he would miss his family, even little Izzy's cries that pierced through the night and woke him up at dawn. But he would also miss his parents, their smiles, voices, and goodnight kisses. Henry decided he could deal with this loss, and decided to stay. Once he told Peter that, Peter became ecstatic at the prospects of having a new friend. "You'll love it here, Henry" Peter proclaimed, "Here we will have adventures, do what we want, and never grow up. Here- Henry, here we are timeless.".

A few days later, Henry found himself missing his mom. He missed her bright blue eyes, always happy, and full of cheer. He missed her pretty blonde hair, which smelled of strawberry shampoo. But most of all, he missed her whispered sweet dreams, her kisses on his forehead at bedtime, and her I love you's as she would hold him in her arms. But he also missed his Dad, and his sea-blue eyes and happy smile. He missed his dad's hugs, games of catch in the back yard, and hair ruffles in the morning. Henry really missed his parents, and decided he wanted to go home. He was tired of adventure, it had only been a few days but Henry just wanted it to be over.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked Peter (seven days after his initial arrival to Neverland) as they flew over the crystalline ocean. "We are not going anywhere Henry, but you are." Peter answered rather mysteriously. "Am I going home?" Henry questioned, "Do you know how I can get home?". Peter just smiled at him coyly, "You'll see." he said in what Henry considered to be a much too happy voice. Soon, Henry and Peter had reached the highest point that they could in all of Neverland, the clouds. Peter flitted with confidence around the cloud, while Henry chose each step that he took with care. Peter then took Henry to the edge of the clouds, "I want to show you something!", he announced. Henry peered over the cloud-edge, and was met with a wondrous sight. They could see all of Neverland from up here! "Take it all in Henry, only kids who really want to stay here forever are allowed up here!" Peter explained to Henry. "But I don't want to stay forever, Peter... I just want to go home." Henry answered quietly. "Well then, don't blink or you'll miss it!" Peter shouted with glee. "Miss what?" Henry asked, very confused now. "All of it.", said Peter. And with that, Henry felt a shove on his back, and was falling, plummeting through the sky- towards the sea below. He closed his eyes, and pictured his family, now he'd never get to see them again. Henry waited for the impact of the icy-cold water, but it never came.

He opened his eyes, he was in his own room! Instead of plunging into Neverland's icy waters, he'd landed on the floor of his bedroom. Henry let out a sigh of relief. He was home, safe, and back with his family. Suddenly, his door creaked open and his Dad poked his head into the room. "What's going on in here, lad?" said Killian in his Irish brogue. "Dad!" Henry screeched as he threw himself at his Father, "I missed you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you!". Killian was perplexed by the boy's behavior, but went along with it nonetheless. "Where were you?" he asked Henry in a stern voice. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" exclaimed Henry excitedly. Then, Henry caught his Mom's head peeking into his room, "Mom! I thought I'd never see you again!" he cried as he barreled into his mother for a well needed hug.

"What's going on, kid?", Emma asked as she returned his hug and ruffled his hair fondly. So Henry told the whole story, from how he woke up in Neverland, met Peter Pan, and was stuck there for so long to how he'd met mermaids and fairies, and fought pirates on the high seas. His parents oohed and aahed at all the appropriate places, and told him how glad they were that he decided to come home to them. Henry assured them that he would never leave again, and initiated another round of hugs.

Izzy's shrieks burst the quietness of the morning, and Henry whipped his head up. "Izzy!" he yelled as he ran out of his room, down the hallway, and into the baby's room. Killian and Emma followed behind, and stood at the doorway of Izzy's room, watching Henry fuss over her. Henry then proceeded to lift Izzy out of her crib, sit down on her rocking chair, and tell her how much he'd missed her. The baby then started to settle down, and she stopped crying. Henry decided to tell her about Neverland, as he rocked her off to sleep.

A while later, Izzy had drifted off to dreamland and Henry had placed her in her crib. It seemed that his Mom and Dad had fallen asleep too, outside Izzy's room next to the door. Henry smiled to himself, and grabbed two extra blankets and some pillows. He tucked his parents in, and lay down next to them. This was where he belonged, with his family, in their home. And being the best big brother he possibly could be to Izzy. The adventures could wait for now, Henry would be perfectly happy at home, because his family, and their story may not be perfect, but it came with it's own happy ending. "We are timeless..." Henry murmured softly, as he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
